


A Very Cute Drunk

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Times, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: At 2:00 a.m. Jim get a call from Blair.  He is drunk and he and a friend need a ride.  They can’t remember where the car was parked.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Drunkfic





	A Very Cute Drunk

A Very Cute Drunk  
By PattRose  
Summary: At 2:00 a.m. Jim get a call from Blair. He is drunk and he and a friend need a ride. They can’t remember where the car was parked.   
Prompt: drunkfic  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: A Very Cute Drunk   
Warnings: Sappy  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1083  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim was having a very sexy dream about his straight roommate when the phone rang at 2:00 a.m. and woke him out of that pleasing place. He reached over, grabbed the phone and snapped, “What?”

“Oh man, were you sleeping?” Blair asked, sounding like he was 15 years old. 

“Most people are sleeping at 2:00 a.m., Chief. Where are you?”

“I’m at Sullivan’s Pub and we can’t remember where I parked.”

Jim thanked the gods for that and asked, “Who is we?”

“Angela Morris. We decided to drown our sorrows tonight, but now I can’t drive her home because the car is lost.”

“Stay right there and I’ll pick you both up,” Jim ordered. 

“I told her you would take her home. You’re so damned sweet, Jim.”

“I’ll be right there, Blair. Don’t leave with anyone but me.”

“Got it. See you soon. Hey Angela, Jim is going to take you home too.”

“Is he still on the phone, Blair?”

“Oops, forgot to hang it up.” 

Jim couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Then he suddenly remembered about Blair drowning his sorrows. What was going on with him?

On the drive over to Sullivan’s Pub, Jim remembered who Angela was. She had a major crush on Simon. But she never called him like Blair told her to. Or at least Simon had never mentioned it. _Maybe I’ll talk to her tonight._

Jim pulled up and they were outside the Pub, both leaning on the building like it was the only thing holding them up. 

Jim got out and helped Angela into the middle seat and Blair next to her. “Thanks, man. You’re the best. Didn’t I tell you he was the best, Angela?”

“You did. Quite a few times.”

Jim got in and buckled up and he asked, “Where do you live Angela?” 

“I got evicted. Can you believe it?”

“Jim, I told her she could sleep on our sofa for tonight. We’ll figure things out later.”

“That’s fine. That’ll make it easier taking you both home,” Jim teased, but neither of them got the joke.

He looked over and Blair was almost asleep. 

“So, Angela, did you ever give Simon Banks a call?” Jim asked her. 

“Oh no, Jim. I would never bother him. Besides he’s way too handsome for someone like me.”

“Angela, you are just lovely. Why would you say that? I want you to call him tomorrow and ask him on a date. I bet he says yes.”

“I told you Jim would say something wonderful. That’s because he’s wonderful. He always does wonderful things,” Blair babbled. 

“Chief, no one is that wonderful. You had way too much to drink,” Jim joked. 

“Jim, you have no idea how gorgeous you are, how sweet you are and how many people would love to fuck your brains out.”

Jim coughed. “Excuse me?”

“He said, you had no idea how gorgeous you were, how sweet you were or how many people would like to fuck your brains out,” Angela managed to repeat. 

“Blair, where in the world is that coming from?” _If I didn’t know better, I would say he wants me. But that couldn’t be true, could it?_

“Everyone wants to fuck you. Didn’t you know that, Jim? Rebecca in records does. She’s just shy. Rafe would like to, he’s just an ass and thinks someday you’ll beg for it. Everyone does.”

“Except Simon,” Angela said, very seriously. 

“I think Simon would love to go out with you, Angela, but I suggest you don’t drink so much,” Jim kidded. Jim was pretending the other things Blair said were just drunk talk. He would hate to think that Rebecca in records felt that way about him. And what was that about Rafe? Yuck. 

“Jim, maybe I could sleep in your bed tonight and Angela could sleep in mine instead of the sofa. It’s not the best to sleep on. Or, I guess I could sleep on the sofa.”

“You can sleep in my bed, Blair. You can sleep in my bed anytime you’d like to,” Jim said as casually as possible. He was taking a big chance. 

Angela squealed with delight. “I told you he wanted you, Blair.”

“You want me?” Blair asked. 

“Everyone wants you, didn’t you know that?” Jim teased. 

“You’re just being nice, Jim. You’re always nice to me.”

“Chief, do you not remember me yelling at you this morning for leaving a towel on the floor? I acted like you killed someone. I’m not always nice. I’m a moody son-of-a-bitch.”

“But he would like you to be his moody son-of-a-bitch,” Angela blurted out. 

“Deal. You’re sleeping with me tonight. But just sleep.”

“Well, that’s boring,” Blair complained. 

“Take it or leave it, Chief. That’s how it’s going to roll tonight.”

“Not even a kiss?” Blair asked, sounding pitiful and young. 

“Maybe a kiss.” Jim pulled up to the stoplight and leaned over Angela and gave Blair a kiss. 

“Oh my God, Angela, he kisses like he looks. Hard and sexy as hell.”

“Now, it’s all worked out, Angela, you’ll take Blair’s bed and he’ll share mine. Got it? Both of you?”

“Got it,” they answered at the same time. 

Jim smiled all the rest of the way home. After they parked he helped Angela get out of the truck and Blair held the door for him as Jim led her up the stairs.

“I know why he loves you,” Angela whispered. 

Jim whispered to her, “Why?”

“Because you love him. He knew it, he was just afraid.”

“Don’t worry about anything, Angela. I do love Blair. And you’re going to call Simon tomorrow and ask him on a date. You can stay with us until you get situated in a new place.”

“Maybe for a week,” Angela answered. 

“I’ve heard that before,” Jim said as he laughed when he saw the look of happiness on Blair’s face. 

Jim knew that things were going to be great. Thank God he and Blair were both off that day, so they could sleep in. Well, maybe not sleep so much… 

The end


End file.
